Bridge Carson
Bridge Carson was the S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger in 2025, he would later be promoted to Blue Ranger in the final episode of Power Rangers SPD then later Red Ranger in Once A Ranger in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Biography SPD As the Green Ranger, Bridge and his teammates experienced many adventures together, from earning the new S.W.A.T. Mode upgrade to facing the corrupted A- Squad Rangers in battle. When Jack Landors retired from S.P.D., Sky Tate was promoted from Blue Ranger to Red Ranger, causing Bridge to be promoted to Blue S.P.D. Ranger. Some time later, Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdie" retired from S.P.D. Central Command and went down to Miami. Anubis Cruger was promoted from Earth S.P.D. to Central Command, leaving his status as Earth Commander (and possibly Shadow Ranger position) behind, causing Sky to be promoted from Red Ranger to Anubis' former position, and Bridge to be promoted to Red S.P.D. Ranger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Bridge, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax's alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. He meets Kira for what can be assumed the first time for her since their memories were erased the first two times. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax's Alliance in a final battle, Bridge fought alongside Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, against Flurious, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. When the Rangers said their goodbyes, Bridge was given a plate of several slices of "the butteriest" toast by Spencer. Bridge presumably returned to the future with his Ranger Powers left intact. Personality He is the logical and somewhat strange member of the team and his favorite food is buttery toast. Bridge is often the "annoying" one out of the group, drawing out his sentences to the point of near ridiculousness (in fact, in the second episode, Syd foreshadowed this trait in a form of meta-humor by asking Bridge "Is it going to be one of those long, drawn out, Bridge type questions, that really isn't a question, but leaves us asking lots of questions "). Bridge has psychometric, so much in fact if he doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. Genetic Power(s) * Psychometry: Bridge has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. He usually focuses his aura sensing to target, and wears his gloves to limit his psychometry because if doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. While he was the S.P.D Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but as the Red S.P.D Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color. * Super-Strength: In his morphed state, Bridge has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength, an example of which was in the episode "Abridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car, though it still took some effort. He is the only super-strong Ranger whose strength stems from his morphed state. Ranger Powers - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker **Delta Grip **Delta Baton *Delta Enforcer - Blue Ranger= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker **Delta Grip **Delta Baton *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Patrol Cycle - Red Ranger= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 *DriveMax Ultrazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *Drive Lance (Temporarily) *S.W.A.T. Mode **Delta Enforcer *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Cyber Mode ***Sonic Mode *Patrol Cycle }} Trivia *As of now, the S.P.D Red Ranger is a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-MGM Studios. *He is the second Ranger to have more than two colors, the first (and only other, at least on-screen) is Tommy Oliver. **He is also the second Ranger to have the colors Green and Red, the first is also Tommy Oliver. **He is also the second Ranger to have Green as his first ranger color, with red as his third color, after Tommy Oliver. **He is the second to most colours, that is three (Green, Blue and Red), appearing in one season with a cameo in Operation Overdrive. First being Tommy Oliver with four (Green, White, Red, Black), appearing over seven seasons, and cameos in some other seasons. *Along with his other B-Squad Rangers and Sam, Bridge has a superhuman ability, being that he can read auras. **It is interesting to note that while Bridge was the Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but while he was the Red Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color (Once a Ranger). *Bridge is the first Ranger that is stated to be Jewish. (In one episode, Kat gives Jack and Bridge new bikes. Jack says that "Christmas came early," to which Bridge responds with the fact that he's Jewish, so for him it would be Chanukah.) Matt Austin who played Bridge is Jewish-Canadian. *Bridge was born on an airplane as it was crossing the International Date Line; he makes note of this when he says he was born "before the day he was born." *Bridge is also the only Ranger to demonstrate super strength that results from morphing in the episode "Abridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car, though it still took some effort. *Bridge is also unique in that he shares traits with two of the characters from his Super Sentai counterpart-like Sen, he will do handstands to "think" better, as well as requiring the use of gloves to control his powers, similar to that of Marika from Dekaranger. **Apart from deliberately limiting his powers, the gloves are used to conceal a tattoo that Matt Austin has on his hand. *Bridge was not originally going to be in Once A Ranger, as Brandon Jay McLaren (Jack Landors) was offered to reprise his role. However, due to a break-up with Dino Thunder's Emma Lahana, McLaren turned down the offer when told she would also be reprising her role. Therefore, the storyline was altered to have Bridge become the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD, Bridge is voiced by Yousuke Itou, the actor of his sentai counterpart, Sen'ichi Enari (DekaGreen). *Although Bridge was promoted to Blue Ranger, he was never seen using the Blue Ranger's powers on screen. See Also Sen'ichi Enari - Bridge's Green Ranger counterpart from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Banban Akaza - Bridge's Red Ranger counterpart from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Category:S.P.D. Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Green Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Team leader Category:Male Rangers Category:Second-in-command